Khione
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Khione, is an IceWing dragoness, daughter of Fjord and eldest sister of Glaze and Meridian. A traditional huntress, she has established herself as one of the best archers in the Kingdom of Ice if not in all of Pyrrhia. She is an adept survivalist and an animal-whisperer as well, and still follows the customs of her native village culture. Description Khione is rather dark-scaled for her tribe, and her scales shine a deeper gray-blue color. Her mane of icy horns is pure ivory white, her eyes are deep gray, and she has dark blue eye ridges. She is pretty enough by dragon standards, but in a fierce, wild, and slightly lupine sort of way. She carries a longbow and quiver of arrows, and is rarely seen without them. A dangerous career as a huntress has left her with numerous silvery scars accrued throughout her various exploits. Sometimes - always in private - she braids hawk feathers into her neck spines and wears a necklace of wolf teeth and bear claws, not so much believing as hoping that they will bring her strength and swiftness. Skills Khione is an exceptionally good archer, able to wield her massive longbow to deadly effect. She is a huntress, and in the frozen North she pursues the wolf, the bear, the caribou, the seal, and the whale. She usually prefers to hunt alone, but may team up with other IceWing hunters to chase larger quarry. Some of her finest kills are sent back to the Kingdom of Ice to grace the tables of Queen Glacier's feasting hall. Although her preferred weapon is her bow, Khione is also proficient with knives, spears, harpoons, and almost every other weapon used to bring down prey. Khione is also an excellent survivalist, with a deep affinity for the icy northlands that provide for her. She prefers to hunt through the traditional methods passed down in her IceWing village culture. She has a knack for stealth and can move silently and tracelessly through snow and forest in pursuit of prey. She knows nearly the entirety of the IceWing kingdom like the back of her paw, and is an excellent wilderness guide. In her childhood Khione befriended a small wolf pack, which is now loyal to her. She often travels with these wolves in the wilderness, having named all of them, and is fiercely protective of them. For this reason Khione refuses to hunt wolf for Glacier, and exacts retribution on all hunters who try to harm her wolves. Khione grew up speaking the IceWing native tongue, and as a result Common Draconic is a second language to her. She has an accent that grows heavier when she is agitated. In her native tongue she is called "Wolf-Singer." The name "Khione" was only given to her once she left her home village. Personality Khione is most herself when amongst the mountains and rivers of the wild North, where she can be wild and free like the wolves that she befriended. She is not comfortable around dragons of other tribes, especially strangers. Around others she adopts a determined and very serious demeanor, and does not speak very much. When she does speak, Khione has a poetic and philosophical way with words. She also has a spiritual side, a remnant of her raising in a remote tribal village. Privately, Khione believes in the nature spirits - but she does not speak of this, not even to her own family for fear of being labeled backwards and ignorant. Every time she makes a kill she thanks the animal spirits for the life, and in times of trouble she asks the spirits of the wolf and the bear for strength and guidance. She believes that the owl brings wisdom, the fox brings luck, the seal brings happiness, and the orca brings good hunting. Khione is perpetually torn between two halves - the part of her that wishes to conform to her village's traditions and culture, and the more modern part of her that no longer wants to be encumbered by old folklore. Her professoin provokes a moral conflict as well, as village traditions decree that one should kill only what one needs to survive, and no more. Hunting for profit is frowned upon, though Khione realizes it is a necessity if she is to financially provide for her family. History Khione grew up in a remote IceWing fishing village at the northernmost reaches of Pyrrhia, along with her father Fjord and her younger siblings Glaze and Meridian. Her mother Ria died at a young age, killed by orcas when her fishing boat capsized. From a young age Khione was the most intrepid and outdoorsy of her family, and used to spent a great deal of time exploring the mountains and forests surrounding the village - sometimes staying away for days at a time and worrying her family to death. She flew with the birds and ran with the wolves, learning their ways, and living off the bounty of the land. However, even in the farthest reaches of the kingdom Khione was not safe from the Great War. Her father Fjord was drafted to fight in Blaze and Glacier's army, and never returned. Khione only found out much later that he had perished in the SkyWing arena. From then on she was forced to become to the provider for their family. She put her survivalist and her hunting skills to task, and although she and her family weathered a few very hungry winters, her skill caught Glacier's eye and she became successful enough to pay for Meridian to attend the University of Pyrrhia and for Glaze to enter the Psychiatric Ward. Relationships Meridian: Glaze: Note: this character bears no connection to Flurry.